


Elyxion

by Jasni16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drowning, M/M, Not Beta Read, Work In Progress, magical?, no clue what i will write yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasni16/pseuds/Jasni16
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't mean to insult his rescuer's hair. No matter how horrendous it was. But wait, where is he again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting another Baeksoo fic! Yay! I have no idea what I plan to do with the story yet. I had a small idea and started writing. 
> 
> I know the summary sucks. But I don't think the story sucks?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Water has never been so painful before. Water was supposed to be soothing. Cool. Not burning.

But the feeling doesn’t last for long and Kyungsoo can now open his eyes enough to see the glistening blue all around him. Time seemed to be slowing down, magnifying each reflecting drop of water into a blob of light. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful scene around him, despite the slow pain in his lungs. There was no flashing of his whole life. No voices telling him to hang on. Just the beautiful blue all around him. He feels light. And peaceful. The water seems to create a soft music, lulling him to sleep. 

If this is what death is like, Kyungsoo didn’t mind dying after all.

He closes his eyes with a light smile just as he felt someone pull on his hand. 

* ~ *

He could feel someone slapping his cheeks. It stung. Wincing, Kyungsoo groans and immediately feels water coming up from his stomach. He let himself cough up all the water clogging in his system before finally opening his eyes. His throat still hurts and it takes him a while to focus on the worried face close to his own. It was a guy who, from the looks of it, is around the same age as him. Kyungsoo would have observed his face, if not for the obnoxious pink hair stealing his attention. It was too bright. Frowning at the blasphemous hair, he managed to croak out “Your hair is hideous”. 

The said guy’s face immediately broke into a loud laughter, the worried look dissolving. His laughter is obnoxious too. Kyungsoo winces at the loud booming sounds. But at least the guy moved away from above his lying body. Kyungsoo struggles to sit up, even with the help of the still laughing boy. Kyungsoo finally lets himself have a good look at the boy’s face. His eyes reminded him of almonds. Almonds with a slight eyeliner. The button nose and the thin lips go well with his face which was as clear as a summer sky. He was still laughing, making his mouth look like a rectangular box. And somehow, even with all these weird combinations, he is pretty. 

He was drowning, if what his memory holds is true. This boy must have rescued him. Just as he remembered, his eyes suddenly felt heavy. The boy seemed to notice this as he tightened his hold on Kyungsoo’s back. “You’re tired. Hold on.” 

He pulled out a small glass bottle of blue liquid from his pocket. The bottle, no, the vial, seemed to be about the size of Kyungsoo’s pinky finger. 

“Here, drink this”.

Regarding it suspiciously, Kyungsoo looked back at the boy. “What’s this?”

“I’m not trying to poison you, if that’s what you are worried about. Just think of it as an energy drink” the boy answers, smiling in reassurance. 

Not really having the strength to argue, Kyungsoo nods and takes the vial and proceeds to gulp down the content, hoping his seeming rescuer is not trying to kill him. It tasted sweet, but nothing like the sweets he is used to. Before he even brings the vial down from his lips, he felt energy seep through his body. It was instant and dare he say, magical. His eyes are wide open, only now taking note of his surroundings. 

There was a lake, the same one he somehow ended up drowning in, near them. But that was about where the familiarity ends. Instead of the green clearing amidst the greener forest, he finds- well, he finds himself gasping in shock to begin with. 

They are lying on a white ground. It almost seems like sand but now that he notices, the particles are bigger, almost like sand balls. He lets his hand touch the ground and grips a few of the balls. They dissolve into finer blue grains and fall onto the ground. And right before his eyes, the blue grains collect together to the nearest balls and turn white again. Kyungsoo lets his mouth part as he stares at them in shock. 

He looks up to see what seemed like trees far away. They did not look quite like the trees he knew though. The trunk, or at least that was what he supposes it is, is green in color. In place of leaves, there were balls of all colors attached to the trunk. What was even shocking is that the balls seem to roll open, revealing a green core, every few seconds. They open and close like they are living, breathing creatures. But that can’t be, right?

The trunks all have different shapes too. Some are straight, some are spiral, some even look like they are folded neatly to shorten the height. Kyungsoo looks up to the sky to find two suns. Both look smaller than the sun he knows. He stares at his surroundings in wordless wonder, trying to make sense of everything.

The boy observes Kyungsoo looking at everything and chuckles at his face. “You’re not dreaming. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” His face is wistful as he looks at the landscape along with Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo turns to look at the pink haired stranger, a frown in place. “What is this place?”

The boy turned to him with a smile. “This is Elyxion” he simply says. 

Kyungsoo raises his brows in question. 

“Oh!”, the boy exclaims, “It means paradise where only chosen ones may enter. The lake you fell into is the only way to enter Elyxion from earth.”

“I… I accidentally fell in when I was exploring the area and I couldn’t swim no matter how hard I tried” Kyungsoo recollects, trying to ignore the near-death experience. 

The boy throws him a sympathetic look as he nods. “That was because you were chosen to come here. You couldn’t have escaped the lake no matter what.” He then beams at Kyungsoo. “But lucky for you, I got the signal and came down to rescue you!”

Kyungsoo looks to the boy, bewildered. “You got a sign that I was coming? How?” 

His rescuer only chuckles at him.

“Why was I brought here?” Kyungsoo tries again after a pause. 

The boy shrugs nonchalantly. “Beats me. I guess you’ll find out when you do.”

Kyungsoo can’t deny the reality of this all. He can touch these things and he can feel pain too. If this was a dream, it was a very realistic dream. 

Now, Kyungsoo is a logical person. So, he decided to do what any logical person would after weighing his options. Accept it and gather information first. There would be signs if it’s just his imagination. For now, there seems to be no imminent danger. 

“Fine, I don’t seem to have any other choice”, he says in defeat, making the guy show all 32 teeth. 

“You’re still wet, we need to get you dry first before we go anywhere”, the boy points to his damp clothes hung to the body.

“But before that, look!” he turns his head towards the lake. Kyungsoo follows his field of vision and looks to the lake too. He doesn’t see anything special though.  
Confused, he looks back at the boy only to find him still staring at the lake expectantly. He turns back again to see if he has missed anything, only to notice that the day is growing darker. The two suns are setting and there seems to be no moon in sight. Kyungsoo looks at the pink haired boy in worry. 

“Shouldn’t we head somewhere now? It’s growing darker” he asks, shivering a little at the sudden cold atmosphere. 

The boy only shushes him and nudges him without looking away. Kyungsoo turns back with a sigh and the sight that greets him sends goosebumps all over his body.

The sand, or the white balls on the ground which he doesn’t know the name for, are glowing. They grow brighter every second as the sky grows darker. Kyungsoo looks down to where he is sitting and sees that the sand under him is glowing now too. The whole ground around him is lit up with a bright, slightly bluish light. The leaves on trees, the little moving balls are lit up too. Except, the lights are of rainbow colors due to the balls’ different colors. 

He was in awe. It straight up looked like the art he has seen sometimes in museums and the internet. Everything was lit up, all around him. 

“Wow!”, was the only thing he could say. 

“I know, right? It still looks as beautiful and enchanting as the first time I have seen it”, the boy says with a proud smile. 

“Come on, let’s get you dried up” he finally says, pulling the still amazed Kyungsoo along. “ What’s your name by the way?”

“Kyungsoo. What’s yours?” Kyungsoo asks as they head opposite the lake on a small trail in the middle of the weird woods. 

“Baekhyun. My name’s Baekhyun.”


	2. Chapter 2

In retrospect, he should have known that there’s civilization in this place. But even that wouldn’t have prepared him for what he is seeing now. 

After walking for about half an hour on the tiny trail in the forest, they reached what looked to be proper roads. The white sand balls are now distant, replacing the ground with a gold brown hue. On closer look, the roads seem to be made by pressing the ground to form a smooth surface. The trees are fewer, but present everywhere still. Buildings started to come into view as they walked further. They were all small, same sized, and completely different from one another. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what they are made of, but they shine just like the trees. They are all various shapes. One seems to be in the shape of an eye, some look like the trees, some other in what he supposes to be fingers. One was even shaped like a wedding ring! 

And then he saw the people. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know how to begin describing them. Most looked like humans but with translucent green skin. They all had blue marks on their face. Each one’s mark different from the other. Some were stripes on cheeks, some had circles on forehead, and many more. Some had reptilian skin. Some others had tails and horns. All of this is too much to take for Kyungsoo and he struggled to keep up with all the new information. There were hundreds of questions running in his mind but he kept quiet as they walked along. 

Elyxion, as Kyungsoo observed, is as similar to earth as it is different. There seems to be a routine. People walking together, alone and in groups. Families and friends, shopping, laughing, just like us. No one looked at him weird. But maybe they are used to different species. 

Baekhyun leads him to a small house shaped like…wait, is that a Pikachu? 

Kyungsoo gapes at the yellow Pokémon building in front of him. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Baekhyun beams at the building, a proud look taking over his face. “Isn’t it awesome?! Jongdae wanted our house to be a Donald Duck! How lame is that? Pikachu looks so much cooler!” he gushes, evidently mistaking Kyungsoo’s bewilderment for admiration.

They enter the house through the Pikachu’s mouth, which was wide open as it lay on the ground. It was actually quite clever. As Kyungsoo steps inside, the first thing he notices is a that it’s a mess. Things were scattered all around the floor. The chairs and couches, which surprisingly seem familiar despite the luxurious look, are filled with papers, pens, and what he hoped were different kinds of toys. Flabbergasted, Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun only to see him beam, not a single speck of embarrassment visible. 

“Get back here you little shit!” 

Kyungsoo heard someone shout from somewhere inside just as a boy comes running towards them. He abruptly stops when he sees Kyungsoo, eyes wide in shock. Kyungsoo mirrors his expression, not expecting a wild boy running towards him. The boy then glances at Baekhyun and in realization, beams at Kyungsoo. His lips curl upwards when he smiles, Kyungsoo observes. Like a cat. 

Just as the cat boy opens his mouth to say something, another boy, half naked by the looks of it, runs out from the same direction as the former did and catches him by neck, making the first boy shriek in pain. 

“Where did you hide them, Jongdae? Don’t make me hurt you” the half-naked boy warns the cat boy. Before the boy, Jongdae, can reply, Baekhyun laughs, drawing the attention of the former to Kyungsoo. Gasping is surprise, the boy lets go of Jongdae as he tightens his towel around his torso. 

“Hello! You must be the 4th guy! I’m Minseok” he greets with a smile before turning to the cat boy. “And as you might have gathered, this is Jongdae”.

Kyungsoo smiles a little and bows, ignoring how they seemed to be expecting him. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae coos “Aww… he’s so cute”, earning a frown from Kyungsoo. 

“So, you guys are human?” Kyungsoo asks, shivering a little. 

Baekhyun frowns. “We can share our stories after we get you into some dry clothes” he says, nodding to his still wet clothes.

“Of course, go on Kyungsoo. You must be freezing” Minseok gives him a sympathetic look. “And you, Jongdae, give me back my clothes!” he turns to a slowly retreating Jongdae.

Kyungsoo chuckles at the sight before letting Baekhyun lead him upstairs. 

 

There were two rooms opposite each other and Baekhyun leads him to one of them. “You can use this room. That one’s mine” he points to the opposite room. They enter the room, Kyungsoo not knowing what to expect. The room was fairly ordinary. There is a small bed, shaped like an egg? A triangle shaped window sits right beside it. The room was big, despite the contrary appearance from outside. There was even a walk-in closet and an attached bathroom.   
Baekhyun points to the closet “There are clean towels and clothes in there. I’m sure you can find a size that fits you.”

Kyungsoo nods and smiles at him “Thank you.”

“Of course! Come down for dinner after you’re done. You must be hungry. None of us are great cooks, but at least Minseok hyung knows how to fry an egg” he says with a wink before heading out.

 

Kyungsoo walks down the stairs after his well needed shower when he hears voices bickering. Somehow, he feels like this would be a daily occurrence now. He follows the voices which lead him to the kitchen. It surprises Kyungsoo how similar to earth this place is, despite the initial impression. The roof above them forms a convex shape, but otherwise, it resembles a normal kitchen he’s seen all his life. At his presence, the 3 guys stop talking and Minseok smiles at him warmly.  
“How do you like your eggs Kyungsoo?’ he asks, swatting away Jongdae’s hand from adding something into the egg mix.

“Sunny side up, please” Kyungsoo answers, amused at the two bickering boys. Baekhyun gestures to a seat beside him by the counter as he beams at Kyungsoo.

“Don’t mind them, they always act like this” he remarks with a smirk. 

“You’re one to tell! You’re just as bad as Jongdae, if not more” Minseok retorts, earning a chuckle from the other two. 

“Now, now, don’t scare the newcomer away. We have more for that” Jongdae warns with a smirk. Kyungsoo has a haunch that the two will be quite a handful.

“So, to answer your question” Minseok begins, placing his egg in front of him. “Yes, we are humans. We came from earth, just like you did. The same lake. But before we dwell into that, why don’t you share your story first?” he takes a seat after cooking the eggs for everyone. The three boys look at Kyungsoo expectantly. 

That brought all the happenings of the day come down at once. Kyungsoo has had no time to stop and wonder about what has happened, occupied with taking in the new surroundings. Now that he recollects, he should be freaking out. He is sitting and eating eggs in the kitchen of 3 guys he doesn’t even know. How likely is that?  
But for some odd reason, he doesn’t feel any panic. He doesn’t feel like he’s in danger. His previous vow to collect information somehow skipped his mind until this moment. 

“If you’re wondering about why you feel calm despite the situation, it’s because you were chosen. Elyxion chose you. So, it’s like a home to you. Even if you don’t know it yet. We’ll explain it to you. But before that, tell us what happened” Baekhyun says, breaking Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.

Confused, Kyungsoo nods, deciding to put his thoughts on hold until he’s done explaining himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know Elyxion is Exo's new tour name! I was writing this chapter, wondering what to name the world and suddenly, I got a notification about the Elyxion invitation! It was like fate! Haha!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter so far.  
> Any suggestions or feedback is welcome and appreciated! They inspire me to write sooner and better! :)


End file.
